


When the Sun in Your Eyes Burns (I'll Bee there to Guard It)

by RhythmofMist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard AU, F/F, Fluff, I may be winging this, More tags as I go, Romance, they are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmofMist/pseuds/RhythmofMist
Summary: As the years pass, Blake finds herself falling more every day for her personal guard and best friend, Yang Xiao Long ever since she was assigned to her by her parents. But as the war against the kingdom of Menagerie continues from the new risen King of Anima, named the Blooded Bull, Blake finds it harder to focus on both her feelings and responsibly of becoming the next ruler of Menagerie.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @/diablodevilgod for suggesting the name for this fic!
> 
> Based on the prompt Sunrise

The sunrise is beautiful in Menagerie. Being the only tropical kingdom in Remnant, most travelers appreciated the sunsets more. However in Blake's case, sunrises far outmatched the sunsets. But it wasn't because of the sunrise itself, oh no, her attention was on the early riser below her, ears pricking towards them with interest. 

There in the courtyard, Yang Xiao Long paces around a dummy in her typical hand to hand combat stance. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail and she wears leather fingerless gloves to protect her hands from the rough stray poking out of the burlap sack dummy. She strikes a few blows at the straw-filled man, carefully aiming for the vital areas before finishing with a roundhouse kick to the chest. The dummy tipped back with the force and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Yang sighs from the exertion and makes her way over to pick it up again. Blake took this moment to pounce. Gathering the loose fabric of her light nightgown and tying it off to not catch on anything, She climbs into the windowsill of her room and carefully grabs at the thick vines latched deep into the stone of the castle walls.

Climbing from her window is a familiar action, As she would do this often in her younger years and cause mischief throughout the castle. The memory of those old days made her smile as she made her way down with muscle memory, her ears flicking back to listen for the girl below her.

Once making her way to the bottom, Blake bit her lip to stop the smile from creeping across her face and untied her gown as she turned around to stare at the girl with the wild mane of long, curly blonde hair trapped within the ponytail. Yang had just picked up the dummy and positioned him back again when she paused, making Blake's breath catch and hold.

"You're up early, Princess" Comes the soft and clearly teasing voice of Yang as she turns and smiles at her intruder.

Blake, on her part, is thoroughly stunned. Yang is gorgeous. Her lilac eyes are alight with the adrenaline from her practicing, her face is perfectly framed by the locks of gold that fell away from her ponytail, her defined arms flexed as she crossed them over her chest, and her skin shown with the sweat from her exertion. 

However, despite her pausing a moment to gawk at her guard, she didn't miss a beat with her response.

"So are you, Dame Xiao Long." And she was rewarded for it with Yang's laugh. Gods, she could listen to it all day. Matter of fact, she could listen to Yang, in general, all day. Her feline ears flick to soak in the sound as she smiled and tucked a strand of her long black hair behind her human ear.

"Don't princesses get the luxury of sleeping in as much as they desire?" Yang huffed as she looked back at the dummy to adjust it's positioning.

"You'd be surprised at how many rules I still have to follow." Blake murmured.

"Don't you make the rules?" Yang asked, genuine curiosity evident.

"My parents make the rules. Technically, I can ask for things to happen, but it's up to them for it to actually happen." She explained as Yang turned back to look at her, giving Blake her full attention.

Yang studied her expression while holding her gaze before humming and nodding her head a bit in acknowledgment. She looked down at herself to adjust her tunic a bit, cinching up the leather belt and dusting straw off her orange shirt.

"Well, Princess I-"

"Blake."

She blinks for a moment before eyeing Blake and tilting her head a bit, showing her confusion.

"Begging your pardon?" Yang asked.

"I told you to call me Blake, Yang." Blake smiles at her, black silk-like hair ruffling with the gentle breeze. The sun creeps up just enough to catch in her eyes, turning them to a molten gold, and Yang almost chokes on her breath. She can feel her face warm-up a bit and she has to look away, too much emotion dwells behind those golden eyes and she knows she can't overstep those unspoken boundaries. Not with Blake.

"My apologies, Princ-... Blake." And the way her eyes light up at the mention of her name and the small giggle that fell from her beautiful lips as she hid it behind her hand, Yang felt her heart flutter and soar a bit. Gods, help her, she was in love.

"Thank you." Blake murmured fondly and walked over to her. She cupped her cheek delicately and Yang froze.

"So… are you going to tell me why you are really out here at sunrise, or will I have to wait until we are in the castle library?" She smirks then continues. "So you can watch me and make sure I study instead of sneaking out again." She teased, but Yang knew there was genuine worry behind it all. She trusted Blake and Blake trusted her. They were best friends so of course they would! Yang had sworn her life to her for gods sake! So with a heavy sigh, Yang leaned into Blake's palm just a bit.

"Couldn't fall back asleep. Wanted to get up and do something rather than sit around." It wasn't a total lie. There was no way in Remnant that she was going to tell Blake that she was thinking about her all night and it made her restless. Absolutely not! Although Blake didn't seem totally satisfied with that answer if watching her ears pin back and then force themselves up was anything to go by. But she let it drop along with the hand on her face, Yang then became all too aware of the lack of warmth there.

"Okay… but you know you can tell me if something is wrong, okay?" 

"Isn't that supposed to be my line to you?" Yang teased. "I am your bodyguard after all."

And there was that giggle again. The same one that would continue to melt her heart.

As Blake's giggles died down, her ears flicked up and a soft smile tugged at her lips as she stared up into those kind lilac eyes. Her heart swelled with adoration and for a moment Blake wondered what the world would be like if she were encased in the warm embrace of the girl with kind lilac eyes and soft golden hair. 

Yang must have been able to read it in her because she stepped closer to her and hesitantly placed her hands on her waist, but not without staring into Blake's eyes, silently asking if she could. She, of course, nodded and repressed a shiver as Yang's thumbs traced patterns into her skin above the fabric of her nightgown.

Yang was so close now and Blake found it hard to swallow down her emotions for her, not when those lilac eyes studied her, watching her for any sign of discomfort. Not that she would find any, Blake was enjoying this closeness to her. She was enjoying it so much that she dared a glance down at her lips for a moment before snapping back up to her gaze again. Blake saw something flash across Yang's eyes, but it was too quick to read what it was.

Did she not want this? Was she just indulging her selfish desire? But if that were the case, why did it seem like she was closer? 

Blake's doubts and fears started to scream in her head and her ears pinned. Maybe this really was just for her and Yang wanted nothing to do with it, but when the shadow of her doubts became overwhelmed, Yang would notice and cut through the dark haze clouding her thoughts.

"Blake?" She called gently, making Blake's ears flick up and towards her. Yang leaned down and gently touched her forehead to hers. "You okay?"

"I-..." She paused and took a moment to take a deep breath before meeting her gaze again. "Yes, I'm okay." She smiled at her and Yang smiled back. She always did, but then Blake's breath caught again as Yang sighed, her breath ghosting over her lips. 

Because their foreheads are touching, Yang was now much closer and Blake felt her heart swell and her feelings become unbearable to keep down.

"Yang I-"

"There you are!" A young woman's voice cut through the courtyard, causing them to jump apart. Blake turned to see a girl much shorter than her glaring at her with cold blue eyes.

"Gods, Weiss! Don't sneak up on people like that!" She could feel her face burning and glancing at Yang revealed a similarly flushed face that wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Don't sneak up on-" Weiss stared at her incredulously. "Blake it's morning! Everyone is waking up now and I've been looking for you to get you started on your studies!" Weiss huffed and looking around, Blake realized it was, in fact, day and the sun had risen enough to completely light the courtyard. Weiss then turned her eyes on Yang.

"And you!" She pointed and Yang stiffened. "I know you are her bodyguard, but that is no reason to take her out without mention! And in her nightgown no less!" Yang flushed further and sputtered for an explanation.

"I… she….We didn't... It wasn't…"

"Leave her be, Weiss. I left on my own accord." Blake cut in and Weiss turned to her in shock.

"You did what?!" Weiss shouted, but Blake ignored her.

"And now I'll head back to my room with you, change, and then we can begin my studies." She turned and smiled softly at Yang. "It was a pleasure seeing you this morning, Ms. Xiao Long. I assume I'll be seeing you again shortly." 

Yang blinked before shaking her head a bit and smiling back at her before bowing low.

"The pleasure was all mine, Bl- Princess." She caught herself and glanced at Weiss, who raised an eyebrow at her as she continued. "I-I shall p-prepare myself and see you shortly!" And with that, Yang stood up and turned on her heel to march back to her quarters as her face burned with embarrassment. 

"That was too close…" She murmured to herself as she walked out of sight of the two women.

Blake sighed when Yang disappeared and turned to see Weiss studying her. Her ears pinned and she felt her face burn.

"What?" 

"You seem friendly with her…" Weiss murmured and Blake flinched a bit before storming away. Weiss was quick to catch up.

"She's my best friend! Of course, I'm friendly with her!" She huffed.

"Your face is getting redder by the second."

"It is not!"

And as she gave her a smug look, Blake looked away as Weiss burst into giggles. But as her friend continued to laugh, Blake reflected back in her shared moment with her guard and suddenly couldn't help but anticipate her next encounter with Yang.


	2. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Prompt Whispers

Studying was a common activity for Blake in the kingdom. Every day was a different lesson on etiquette, posture, manners, and even proper silverware usage, in which Weiss insisted was vital information. Most of these she learned when she was younger, but she knew going over them again would help her understand them better and be a good ruler like her parents. However, it was rare that Blake would ever use her lessons. She has the title "Rebel Princess" for a reason. Thankfully, Weiss was the one instructed to teach and supervise her lessons, which made it easier.

Her lessons always required a lot of her focus so she could properly take in the information and process it. Today, however, Blake's focus was not on her studies at all, but rather the woman she spent her morning in the courtyard with. While she did hold a book about proper manners, the memory of Yang's hands on her waist, stroking at the skin under the fabric of her nightgown, made her stomach flip. Although now, she was properly dressed in a purple gown with gold lining the white down the middle, but the thought of it had the book suddenly become forgotten. Her mind brought up the shimmering light behind her eyes when she turned around and saw her. It made her heart speed up rapidly. She also couldn't forget the way Yang said her name, how I rolled off her tongue with ease, and sounded so much better coming from her voice than any suitor she's met.

The sudden slap of a ruler on her book made her jump and look up to see the same icy blue eyes glaring at her just like before back in the courtyard.

"Blake! Are you even listening to me?!" Weiss scolds and Blake groans.

"Sorta?" Blake tries to smirk but Weiss glares harder, making her sigh and drop it.

"Ok Kinda… Look, Weiss, this is stuff I already know and understand. I don't see why you are having me review them again." She groans again and looks down at her book, where the ruler still rests.

"You're the one who wanted to review them!" Weiss scolds before closing her eyes and sighing. "Gods, could you pretend to care about this at least? This is important information for you to know when you become the-"

"The Queen of Menagerie." Blake finishes with an eye roll and gives Weiss a deadpan look. "Yes Weiss, I know. You only tell me every day."

"That's because you never listen and today you seem more distracted than ever!" Weiss huffs and pulls back her ruler to cross her arms.

Blake had to look away because she knows her face is burning a bit. Weiss knows too, which is why she sighs and relents a bit. Weiss was never cruel to her. She knew that.

"Blake… I'm not trying to lecture you. I know you get plenty of those on the daily" She jokes a bit and Blake cracks a smile. "I'm just concerned. That's all. Ever since you and Yang-"

"Yang and I what?" Blake cuts in sharply, causing Weiss to falter a bit. She blinks at her a moment before sighing.

"Blake. There have been whispers running throughout the kingdom about you two… and from what I say this morning…"

Blake feels her anxiety spike as her ears suddenly pin. This can't happen. It mustn't! If her parents found out…

"But, I've made it clear to silence such rumors." Weiss's voice cuts through her roaring thoughts. Her ears even flick up from the confusion.

"What?" She asks and stares at her stupidly. That's when she notices that Weiss's expression isn't as cold or hard as before. It was soft and caring, a look a trusted friend may give to another.

"Blake… I know how you feel for her." Before Blake can interrupt, Weiss lifts her hand for silence. "You aren't exactly subtle. Neither one of you could even look me in the eye after I caught you this morning."

Blake feels her face burn again and she looks down at her book again.

"It's… it's not like that. Yang and I… we're friends. Best friends!" She tries to explain, but she knows the excuse falls flat, especially judging by the raised eyebrow Weiss gives her.

Her ears pin, but more from embarrassment rather than fear this time. Although, they flick up when they hear the soft footfalls of her teacher and friend approaching her.

Then small arms are wrapping around her shoulders and Blake leans into it a bit, taking comfort from her friend.

"I'm not going to press you for answers, Blake. It's clear to me that you are still figuring things out yourself, but please, if I can help you at all, say something to me. I may have been assigned to keep you on schedule and teach you… but I'm still your friend. So as your friend, I suggest you talk about it to her and your parents." Weiss says with gentle firmness.

"I…" Blake sighs before accepting her friend's hug. "I'll think about it. Thank you, Weiss." 

Weiss pulls back and smiles kindly at her and Blake feels herself relax a bit.

"Oh course…my Princess." Weiss then smirks teasingly. Blake groans a bit before smiling back at her.

"Brat." She playfully narrows her eyes at her before laughing. Weiss straightens and turns away from her again.

"Now. Recite the proper manners you should have at an arranged dinner."

As the lessons continued, Blake couldn't help but let her mind wander back to her guard with the bright lilac eyes and the wild golden hair and when Weiss noticed her lack of focus, she didn't say a word.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Aren't you supposed to be with Blake right now? Why are you hiding in here?"

Yang growls at her kid sister, who smiles at her teasingly. She leans forward, her gold-accented armor clinking from the movement.

"I'm not hiding! Thank you very much, Ruby. You are checking my weapon, aren't you?" Yang huffs as she feels her cheeks burn as she leans back and crosses her arms.

Ruby rolls her eyes and smiles at her smugly.

"Right because your blade, Celica really needs looking at… unless you want me to polish up the ember encrusted dragon head that's part of the rain-guard and guard-cross," Ruby says thoughtfully as she inspects the blade. "I can quickly replace the leather wrap on your hilt too."

"Changing the hilt will be fine. I can clean the blade myself later." Yang nods a bit before sighing. "But… you are right… I have to be getting back to Blake soon…"

"Gonna tell me why you are avoiding her while I do this?" Her silver eyes flicked up to catch Yang's lilac ones.

"I… I messed up…" She sighs as she leans against the wall, earning her sister's concerned gaze and she cuts the old leather off the hilt.

"I think I'm getting too close to Blake…" Yang murmurs, sounding far more fragile than normal.

"And why is that a bad thing? You are her personal guard after all." Her sister explains carefully as her focus is back on the hilt.

"That's…Blake is my best friend… I care about her a lot and…"

"And?" Ruby presses as she finishes her task. At least, Yang thought she had finished, but Ruby has other plans and she examines the hilt of her blade. She gestures for her sister to continue as she walks over to grab a smaller and thinner cut of leather.

"Uh.. and… I… I think I'm falling for her…" She admits quietly as she looks away.

"You think?" Ruby presses again.

"I don't know! I… I can't fall for the Princess of Menagerie, Ruby!" Yang half shouts in mild frustration, thankfully Ruby is patient with her.

"What makes you think that, Yang? What if Blake wants to be with you too?" She questions gently and Yang scoffs.

"Yeah right. Blake Belladonna, heir to the throne of Menagerie, in love with a lowly guard? Be serious, Sis."

"I'm not exactly seeing your issue with this, Yang" Ruby deadpans as she wraps the small leather in a crisscross pattern around the hilt.

"Blake's my best friend! My most trusted friend! I can't just… I can't! It could ruin our whole friendship! Then she wouldn't want to be around me as much, and she may even ask for a new personal guard! Then I couldn't protect her anymore and if something were to happen-"

"Yang."

"Yes?"

"You're rambling." Her sister smiles when Yang sighs and bumps her head against the wall.

"Besides, Blake isn't the kind of person who'd just kick out a friend like that. Especially someone she's close with…" Ruby tries to bite back her smirk as she continues with the next bit. "And.. from what I've heard you both had a bit of a… shall we say… a 'more than friends' moment in the courtyard today."

Yang definitely feels her face flush now.

"How did- Where did you even hear that?!" She exclaims and she straightens up and watches Ruby intently. Her sister only shrugs and continues working.

"It's a big castle, Yang. Word gets around through the servants. I saw Weiss shutting some of the gossips down though." She explains and Yang swallows. If Weiss knew then she'd no doubt be drilling Blake right now. She had to get to her soon.

"Are you finished yet?" Yang stretches a bit. "I really should be getting back soon."

"Almost. This should help your grip not feel as loose…" Ruby murmurs as she focuses. "And back to Blake… I really think things would be better if you just talked to her about it. Even if she doesn't feel the same way it would be better than trying to pretend those feelings aren't there… and who knows…" She looks up at Yang and smirks. "You may be pleasantly surprised by your result."

Yang only huffs at first, but after a bit of thought, she sighs.

"Yeah okay… you may be right… I'll consider it." She smiles at her little sister just as she steps back from her sword, smiling wide.

"And... Done! Try it out and tell me what you think!" Ruby practically jumps with excitement and Yang can't help but feel a fondness for it. There is no one in all of Remnant that she'd trust more with her sword. So taking the sword in hand, Yang squeezes the grip a bit and motions for Ruby to set back as she rolls her wrist and swings the sword a bit. The grip felt good, strong, and more importantly, it felt right. 

"Wow.." She murmurs and does a few practice strikes before gripping the hilt with both of her hands and takes a few more swings at the air. After the last few strikes, Yang laughs a bit in disbelief.

"That's a hell of a difference than before…" She eyes Ruby with a smirk. "I like it."

"It's strap grip!" Ruby explains excitedly and she runs up and points to the thin leather strip that crosses across the leathered hilt. "It will be way better than your previous hilt!"

Yang then sheaths her sword and gently ruffles her sister's hair, who lets out a whine in protest.

"Alrighty. I'll be off then. Thanks again, Sis." Yang smirks as she walks to the door of the armory, but she pauses after she's opened the door.

"You know… the Belladonna's made a good choice in making you the weapon's expert." Yang smiles proudly at her

"They also made a good choice in making you Blake's personal guard." Ruby counters back with a smile of her own that soon softens. "Go talk to her, Yang. I guarantee it will make a difference."

Yang says nothing more as she looks away from her sister, but she does give her a nod as she closes the door behind her and makes her way towards Blake's chambers.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / //

"Blake? Hey Blake!"

Blake blinks and shakes her head before eyeing Weiss, who taps her ruler against her arm.

"I zoned again, didn't I?" Blake asked sheepishly.

"You did and unfortunately I can't go over it with you again. The time for your lessons is over." Weiss huffs and starts to gather her things. "I have to be off. The King has asked me to help plan for your next suitor's visit."

Blake groans and bumps her head against her book.

"Great… another rich man seeking me out as a token for their wealth or desires…" She hisses, clearly irritated.

Weiss eyes her with sympathy before finishing up on collecting her books.

"The King has also asked for an update on your progress on your studies…" She says careful and Blake's ears pin.

"Weiss…"

"I don't like lying to people… especially someone like the King… but I'll do what I can to drive his attention from it so I don't have to answer. Meanwhile, you can figure out what's going on between you and your guard." Weiss cuts her off and gives her a determined and encouraging look, which relieves her.

"Thank you, Weiss." Blake smiles kindly at her and her ears flick up again.

"Of course. I will see you later, Princess." Weiss walks up to the door and opens it only to see Yang outside with her hand lifted and ready to knock.

"Uh…" Yang blinks in confusion and stiffens a bit and Weiss runs a critical eye over her, nodding a bit in silent approval over something.

"Dame Xiao Long. Perfect timing. The Princess's lessons are finished for today. She was planning on taking a walk to the balcony above the palace gates. I do hope you accompany her there and ensure she stays safe." Weiss explains and Yang takes a second to process before blinking and nodding.

"Oh! O-Of course! Yes, I will gladly accompany the Princess to wherever she wishes to go." Yang bows a bit to Weiss out of respect and Weiss turns back to Blake, whose jaw is left open by the lie Weiss just told, and gives her a knowing smirk before heading off.

"That little snow haired-" Blake begins to murmur to herself before Yang cuts in gently.

"So um… You wish to go to the balcony then, Princess?" Yang gives her a lopsided smile and Blake suddenly forgets why she was mad at Weiss. "Please allow me to accompany you there," Yang asked kindly as she bows before her, and Blake has to resist the temptation to cup her jaw and tilt her head up towards her so she can look down into those beautiful, endless pools of lilac.

"Okay." Blake murmurs and it's all she can manage.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

At the balcony, Blake leans across the left side of the railing and looks out at the horizon over the ocean. The light breeze ruffles her hair a bit and she can't help but close her eyes and smile as she lets the wind run through her dark locks. It felt so freeing.

She was broken from the moment when something made a soft noise beside her. It sorta sounded like a small "wow". Upon turning to her side, she is met with a very clearly starring Yang, who takes a second to realize she's been caught.

"Eh! Sorry! Just… admiring the view!" She says as she tucks her hands behind her head and goes for a casual smile. Blake only quirks an eyebrow at her and chuckles.

"Yes, it's lovely." Blake murmurs as she looks at Yang for a second then back at the horizon. "Almost as lovely as you…" She murmurs to herself."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Nothing just…" Blake thinks about what Weiss said for a moment but shakes it off for now. "Just.. thinking about how freeing it is up here."

"Freeing?" Yang asks as she tilts her head at Blake curiously. Blake turns and smiles at her. 

"Like free from all the lessons, planned lunches, and visiting lords. Free to do crazy things and just… fly high enough to touch the sky." Blake smirks and turns back to the view, watching the birds fly down to the beach. Her ears flick when they hear the sound of Yang approaching in her clunky sounding armor.

"I think I understand. I guess with how you explained how your life is… you also have rules you still need to follow." Yang says as she stands next to Blake and reaches out to gently squeeze her shoulder.

"I believe you'll find a way to feel free, Blake. I know you have it in you to fly high enough to touch the sky!" She smiles brightly down at her and again Blake is struck by her beauty and just how kind and safe she was.

"What if you're the sky I wish to reach…" She whispers lowly.

"What? I'm sorry. You'll have to speak up, Blake. I don't have as good of hearing as you." Yang smirks and eyes her cat ears, which flick towards her with interest.

"Yang... I wanted to say you are-"

But unfortunately, Blake's words were drowned out by the door to the balcony bursting open, revealing a female servant with a long ponytail and freckled skin.

"Ilia?" Blake asks in surprise and notices movement to her left from Yang. She watches her lower her hand away from her sword. She was ready to protect her and that made her heart skip a beat.

"Apologies…. My Princess…." Ilia gasps as she leans forward a bit, resting on her knees. "I was… asked to come find you…. searched the whole…. castle…."

"Easy, Ilia." Blake walks over and steadies her. "Take deep breaths for me."

Ilia nods and a faint tint of pink appears across the freckles on her skin.

"Forgive me." She breathes in and out, steadying herself and eyeing Blake. "The King and Queen have requested to see you."

Blake blinks and looks back at Yang, who shrugs.

"Right now? But it's so soon and I just finished my lessons-"

"He insisted I come and get you. He requested it immediately after speaking with Miss Schnee." Ilia explains and Blake forces her ears to keep from pinning. Weiss…

"We'll make our way over there now. Thank you for getting the message to me, Ilia. Let's go, Yang." Blake motions for Yang to follow and she does, but Ilia stops them.

"Actually, the King only requested to see you, Princess." Ilia eyes them.

"But-" Yang tries to protest, but once again Ilia cuts it off.

"It's the King's wishes." She says firmly.

Thankfully, Blake steps in and places a hand in Yang's shoulder, easing her back a bit.

"I'll be fine, Yang. It's just my parents." She smiles at her, trying to hide her nerves. Yang sees right through it.

"Wait for me outside of the throne room?" Blake asks her somewhat shyly and Yang is more than happy to agree.

"Of course, Princess. I shall be waiting for you when it is finished." Yang tries to give her a reassuring smile and Blake appreciates the effort.

Blake soon walks off with Ilia and turns back a bit to wave to Yang as they exit the balcony. So with a deep breath and a focus on her next meeting with Yang, Blake steels her anxious nerves as she heads down the corridor towards the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer to get out than expected. My apologies for that but I do hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!
> 
> I was going to wait to post this until my beta reader got around to it, but we've both been a bit busy and they didn't have the time to check it over. So I'm kinda trusting myself with this one. I do apologise for the mistakes I may have missed while reviewing this myself.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you guys in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins! I hope you guys enjoy the start of this medieval bodyguard au I literally just came up with. I know I said I'd trying posting one chapter a day, but I don't think that's going to happen. This shall be updated at my own pace so please be patient with me!
> 
> Another huge thanks to my friend Ara for sitting and beta reading this for me and suggesting some better outcomes! 
> 
> With all that said, I'll see you guys in the next update!


End file.
